The Homework With All The Answers
by EmileeRose15
Summary: Draco has been writing anonymous letters  to Hermione since 6th year and he is trying to find a way to tell her the truth. Or will she find out first?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in the 7****th**** year of Hogwarts and follows all of the events of the 7****th**** book. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots from the Harry Potter books or movies. This is all fictional guys****J**

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you actually liked her!" Draco Malfoy barely heard Pansy Parkinson bark from across the table. They were all eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermion Granger had just walked in and he had noticed her hair was slightly less poofy than usual, and he liked it.

Draco sneered, "You only wish, Parkinson! I was just trying to think of a way to embarrass Granger about her hair. She looks like a faft lion with her hair all puffy around her face. Pathetic!"

Pansy smiled, satisfied. "Ha, Draco! You should trip her and then ask why she didn't land on her feet, like cats are supposed to!"

Draco ignored the lame joke and glanced over at Hermione one last time before pushing off the table to go to first period Potions.

After shoving Pansy off his arm, he began to walk to the dungeons, losing himself in his thoughts.

"_I can't like her! She's a Gryffindor! Not only that, but a Mud-"_ Draco shuttered. He hated that word when he was talking about Hermione now. _"She is a muggleborn. Father would never approve. He would kill me if he ever found out. __**-So don't tell him-**_ the little voice in his head whispered. No. He could never lie to father. He would just have to force her out of his mind.

He'd started liking her at the end of their fourth year, when he had seen her in her Yule Ball dress. He finally began to see her for the beautiful woman she had grown up to be. But he had spent four years embarrassing and torturing her. He couldn't change that with a few nice words and an apology. So that was when he had started writing the letters.

Every week, Draco wrote a letters to Hermione, in which he confessed his feelings and showed her the man he truly was. But he never signed it. This had been going on since 6th year. He knew she expected the letters and he loved to see her face light up every week when she saw the school owl delivering his letter to her. She never read it in front of Ron and Harry. She claimed that it was a letter from her parents, who had finally figured out the mailing system. They were so dumb that they believed her; never questioning it.

Draco finally came out of his trance and stopped before the Potions room. Slughorn was probably waiting for him, he knew he was late but he didn't care. Ol' Sluggy didn't like him anyway. When he walked into the room, Slughorn nodded to him and Draco found his seat next to Blaise. He glanced up to see Hermione staring right at him. Realizing that he had caught her, she ducked her head down quickly, her face turning pink. Ron whispered something in her ear.

"Like what you see, Granger? Don't get your hopes up. With that blood, you'll probably burst into flames just from my touch you filthy Mudblood." Draco laughed.

Slughorn choked on his own spit in shock. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy!"

Ron must have finally figured out Draco's comment, because he pulled out his wand and bellowed some unintelligible word at him. Slughnorn must have assumed it was a curse because he said, "And one for you too, Weaseleb. This afternoon."

Ron muttered something under his breath while Hermione blushed furiously.

Draco could tell that she was on the verge of tears, and he felt horrible. If she only knew how he felt…

Draco was suddenly overcome with a powerful need to get out of the room. Get away, now. Or he might break down in front of everyone. He hurriedly gathered his things and rushed out of the room at the exact time Hermione was doing the same. She crashed into him, just outside the doorway. They both fell to the floor on impact. The heavy door slammed shut after them. Draco sat up and looked at Hermione, then said…

**Chapter 2 will be up very soon. I must warn that it will be rather short, but the third chapter will be updated really soon! Promise. Review please J**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I am sorry this chapter is somewhat short. I felt like I needed to set up the groundwork and that didn't take long, but I promise I am working on a new long chapter as you read this. So enjoy **

_Was he going to yell at her? Or make fun of her again? _Hermione sat on the floor, staring at Draco Malfoy in fear. She had just ran right into him and she knew he was angry.

But then, he just said "I'm sorry."

And then he held out his hand to help her up. She stared t it for a minute afraid to take it. This could be a trick. He had no reason to be nice to her and he had made it clear he never wanted to befriend a girl like her. Hermione ignored his hand and got to her feet.

"No problem…" She said quietly, then she ran to the girl's lavatory to think.

"_Draco Malfoy tried to help me up." _What did that mean? Was it just a fleeting gesture? Had he forgotten himself for a moment? She didn't know what to think of it all, and it made her brain hurt to try.

"_Just brush it off, _" She told herself. "_Read mystery man's new letter. That will help_."

Hermione pulled out the letter and began to read…

**Hermione,**

**I have watched you walk through these doors day after day. I simply cannot imagne how I never noticed you before. You hold so much beauty in your heart, inside and out. We cannot be together. You and I are of separate worlds. But yet I still dream of the day that I will be able to hold you in my arms. The day that all the past problems can melt away. If only it were that easy, my love. I swear it to you, from where I sit mere feet from you, that one day we will be together. You have my word, darling.**

**Truly yours,**

**Blind One**

**Hermione's eyes watered. Just reading this letter made her feel like the happiest girl alive. Though they had never met, she didn't even know his name, she felt closer to him than anyone else. **

**She had considered writing him back, but then, she didn't even know who to address it to, let alone what she would say! Words failed her every time she sat in front of her parchment to write. There were no words to express the way he made her feel. Hermione realized that she was going to be late for second period Charms and rushed off to class, leaving behind the mysterious letter for anyone to read…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy and the time seemed to fly by, But it is Spring Break now so I should be able to update a little more often. So on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or ideas from Harry Potter. This is entirely fictional.**

Draco was in the common room of the Slytherin dungeon when Goyle walked in. He had a smug look about him, like a dog that was expecting praise for something good it had done. It made Draco curious as well as a little nervous. He stood up and said "Goyle, what do you have?"

Goyle sneered, "Parkinson found this is in the girl's lavatory. It's a letter." He held it out to Draco. Just one look revealed that it was a letter to Hermione Granger from none other than himself. How had she been so careless? She had more sense than to leave his letter in such a public place as a girl's bathroom! Something horrible could have happened, and it almost did. Draco silently thanked Goyle for getting the letter away from Parkinson before she could read it.

Goyle was waiting expectantly, and Draco remembered himself.

"A letter to granger from a secret admirer, huh? This is going to be delicious fun. Good job, Goyle."

Goyle smiled and walked through the corridor to his four poster bed. Meanwhile, Draco got busy. This letter would be the perfect opportunity to get on Hermione's good side… That is if he could pull it off.

It was almost eleven when Draco awoke that Saturday morning. He had stayed up until almost two the night before, coming up with a plan to get Hermione to trust him. He would try something relatively simple first, like talking her into meeting with him and apologizing. Then he would give the letter back, swearing that he never read it. He didn't have to read it, he wrote it! But he wouldn't mention that!

Draco pulled himself out of bed, dressing in dark jeans and a charcoal colored sweater. It was summer time, but Draco never wore anything but long sleeves. Father always told him, "Dress your best to be the best". And Draco agreed. He combed his hair down and put his letter in his bag with his school work. Since it was Saturday, he assumed that she would be with Weasley and Potter, most likely outside. He had made a plan to work around that.

Draco walked into the Great Hall. There were still a few stragglers eating breakfast and Draco spotted a small Slytherin girl eating by herself, nibbling on some toast. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper to her in his most silky voice "You want to do a favor for me."

The girl shook slightly, but nodded.

"There is a girl outside, a Gryffindor, with brown curly bushy hair. She will be sitting with two boys, one red haired, one black. I want you to give her a note. Don't tell her who it is from; just give it to her and walk away. Do you understand?"

The little girl nodded, unable to speak. Draco assumed his voice had entranced her, just as he planned. He handed her the note and said "Her name will be Granger. Give it to no one else." He shoved her off and she walked outside to the Whomping Willow, Draco on her tail. He walked just out of sight of Hermione's view, but enough to hear the events. He watched the Slytherin girl hand Hermione the note. She opened it and read it, looking confused. Draco had disguised his handwriting so that she wouldn't recognize it from his letters. She asked the little girl who it was from, but the she just walked away.

He saw Hermione open the letter again and read it

_I'd like to meet with you today at one in the library. We have some things to discuss. Please come alone. I'll be waiting at the farthest table by the window._

_**M.**_

_**Hermione glanced around, trying to locate who the note belonged to, but Draco was hidden behind a thick tree and he knew she couldn't see him. He heard Potter ask her about the note, but she wouldn't say anything other than "It's none of your concern.". She excused herself and told them she was going to the common room and would meet them at dinner. They were confused, but let her go. The last thing Draco heard before he walked away was Weasley asking Potter to a game of wizard's chess.**_

_**Draco decided to go ahead and wait for Hermione in the library and work on some homework. He had a scroll of parchment due in Potions. Slughorn really liked his homework, almost as much as - . Draco cut himself off.. He did not want to think about his previous Potions professor. The death of his mentor had hurt him more than he was willing to admit to anyone. **_

_**He took a seat two tables away from the one he had planned to meet Hermione at. No reason to jump the gun just yet. He still had a little less than an hour until one-o-clock. Although, knowing Hermione, she would be there early. He began to work on his potions essay, though he did not accomplish much by the time he glanced at the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes until one. He gathered up his things and transferred over to the table by the window. He out his back to it so when Hermione walked in he could see her. He had a feeling that she would see him and walk out, but he was hoping that her good nature would give him a chance. He laced his fingers behind his head to wait.**_

_**Hermione nervously thumbed through her hair as she stood outside the library doors. She had been pacing these doors for at least ten minutes, debating on just walking away. She was very curious as to who wanted to meet her. She couldn't help bur hope that it was her mysterious letter writer, though the handwriting didn't match. **_

_**At five past one, she finally pushed the door open and walked to the back where the tables were. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was waiting for her at the table by the window. Surely it was a mistake! He must be sitting there by mistake! It is just a coincidence, surely! It couldn't be him. But there was no mistaking that devilish smile that he got as he saw her walk in. He had been waiting for her. Hermione could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. She became angry, and stomped over to where he sat. Draco Malfoy's smile faltered just slightly as he saw her expression.**_

"_**What do you want? Come to make fun of me some more? As if mocking me and tripping me and calling me the most foul names in class everyday wasn't enough, you had to ruin my weekend as well? I will not have it!" She went to turn to walk away, but she felt his hand on her sleeve, holding her where she was. She whirled.**_

_**He had a sad expression on his face as he said, "I just wanted to apologize for all that… I know it is hard to believe me, but I have been feeling wretched about what I have done to you over the past six years. I know one apology doesn't make up for the thousands of hurtful things I have said to you, but I want to try and make it up to you, if you can find it in your heart to give me the chance." He lowered his head as he finished speaking. She saw him reach into his bag and pull out a folded envelope. He held it out to her.**_

"_**You left this in the girl's bathroom the other day. Pansy Parkinson found it, but I made her give it to me before she could read it. I didn't read it either." He gave it to her and sad down.**_

_**Whatever Hermione had been expecting, this wasn't it. Draco Malfoy apologizing? And giving her letter back as a peace offering? It seemed to good to be true. He could be setting her up for a huge prank to humiliate her, but glancing at him he seemed sincere. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.**_

_**Hermione took the seat across from him and placed the letter in her bag.**_

"_**Thank you for my letter. You're right, it will be very hard to forget all that you have done, but I will give it my best effort. But you will have to do a few things as well. You need to get your friends to stop making fun of me as well. Make them back off or I will never forgive you. I am very suspicious of this, and if anything happened to me, I will blame you."**_

_**Draco nodded, "Understood."**_

_**Hermione noticed that he was working on a potions paper that she had finished last night. "ow are you coming?" She gestured to the parchment.**_

_**Draco grimaced, "Not great. I still have a lot to go. But I should finish by next week if I hurry." He chuckled slightly.**_

"_**But it is due this Wednesday."**_

"_**I know." He flashed that devilish smile at her again, and she blushed. She couldn't help it, but cursed herself for getting so frazzled by him. "Well then you should get started on it now. I promised to meet Ronald anyway." She rose and went to leave.**_

"_**Granger!" He called back to her.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Can we meet here again tomorrow afternoon, maybe? Work on some school work?"**_

_**Hermione smiled, "Sure. Same place and time okay?"**_

_**Then she walked out, feeling lighter than she could remember. **_

_**When she walked into the Gryffindor common room, she was immediately bombarded by Ron and Harry. **_

"_**Who was it?"**_

"_**What did they want?"**_

"_**Was it a girl or guy?"**_

"_**Where they mean? Do I need to hex them?" That was Ronald, of course.**_

_**She laughed, "Never you mind. It was just a Ravenclaw that needs help with some potions work. Now I am going to work on my Transfiguration work, and I suggest you do the same. Neither one of you has been able to change your hair color and we have to test on it next week."**_

_**They both grumbled and stalked off to get their books while Hermione basked in the wonderful day.**_


End file.
